


he's drunk

by twilights



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 96z are THAT friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, drunk seongwu, housemates!onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilights/pseuds/twilights
Summary: the first time seongwu (and minhyun) thanked alcohol





	he's drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't get enough of college aus so here's another one

minhyun sits on the floor of their apartment’s living room, being surrounded with a pile of books and papers as he is preparing for the upcoming finals. he took the last sip of his coffee before knitting his brows again on the paragraph he was trying to understand. poems were his first love, that’s why he knew from the beginning that he’ll surely pursue taking up literature as a degree course. after highlighting the sentence that he can’t comprehend yet with his full concentration, he decided to move on to the other page but he was disturbed at the noise that he think he’s hearing from the front door. he was about to ignore it until his name was called by the familiar loud voice of jaehwan.

 

 

“minhyun hyung! open the door. i can’t find– ya, seongwu–” he is basically not considering to open the door for him because he thinks it will just be another whining kim jaehwan inviting him to go to some parties _again_ and he’s kinda annoyed why does he keep on insisting even if his answer is always a no. but this time he heard seongwu’s name.

 

 

or did he really?

 

 

the guy’s not home yet. maybe he’s with jaehwan at the door and– wait, oh no. is he coming home drunk again?

 

 

minhyun fumbles his way to the door and was surprised (but not really because this scene is familiar to him, though it happened months ago) to see how daniel and jaehwan are struggling to assist the very drunk ong seongwu, who can’t even manage to stand up. he immediately pats jaehwan’s hand that was on seongwu’s pants, then gets a ‘ _i was looking for the key because i thought you’re not inside_ ’ as a retort but his creep smile makes him really unbelievable.

 

 

he let the two in to lay seongwu on the sofa. bet this man doesn’t even know he’s at his own place now. two pair of eyes are eyeing him, at the table with the books and papers, then at him again before shaking their head. he just muttered a _what_ to break the silence.

 

 

“minhyun hyung you should really come–” daniel couldn’t even finish his sentence for they were shoved by minhyun outside of the room.

 

 

“thanks for bringing him home, i guess.” those was his last words before shutting the door close. after that, he thinks for a second why the hell is he thanking these two for bringing seongwu home when in fact it should be the drunk boy’s problem and it has nothing to do with him.

 

 

he was about to get back to his work when seongwu gets up and slowly makes his way to him. does he even know what he is doing? minhyun is fully aware that a drunk ong seongwu can be _very wild_ , to say the least. he only saw his side of him once and he’s thankful that it is just only for one time because he can’t bear to see it again. he was _so_ close to disowning.

 

 

this is the reason why he is thankful that most of the time seongwu is just sleeping when he is drunk every time he is accompanied by his friends from parties or drinking sessions. he doesn’t know what he will do if the man in front of him does anything stupid, especially that it’s the two of them alone. he’s distracted from the thoughts when seongwu stood up, realizing that he is only inches away from him when he smelled the alcohol after he opened his mouth to speak.

 

 

“minhyun,” seongwu is looking at him directly into his eyes, but there is something in his gaze that is too strong that he doesn’t understand. he was frozen when the man reached his hand to brush on his cheek, smiling. “hwang minhyun.”

 

 

“what– g-go to your room now and sleep.”

 

 

seongwu stomped his feet, whining after hearing what minhyun said. “why are y-you telling me to sleep when i have something to tell you.” he reached to hold both of his hands, to pull him even closer.

 

“then tell me what is it?”

 

before seongwu can even speak, he stumbled and fell into minhyun’s arm. the former must be lucky that the latter’s physique is capable of catching him or else they will both fall on the floor. minhyun had no choice but to carry seongwu (he sometimes wonder why is he so light) to his bedroom.

 

 

🍺🍺🍺

 

 

“so,” jaehwan pauses as he eyes on both minhyun and seongwu, who are inseparable at the moment (sitting literally centimeters apart) and are too focused on the one book that they are reading. “this is what you get from not attending our drinking sessions, minhyun hyung.”

 

  

“get...what?” minhyun lifts up his head to face the man in front of him, showing him an interested look, thinking that what jaehwan’s about to say is maybe worth the hearing. this also got seongwu’s attention, who just gave him a frown.

 

 

before jaehwan could answer, daniel spoke, “you always miss the chance to see how seongwu hyung gets drunk and starts to blabber how he is so _in love_. how he likes to say it a few times but he is–”

 

 

“hey!” seongwu immediately covers daniel’s mouth to prevent him from speaking further because at this point, minhyun knowing it in one spill will be very, very embarrassing for him. he can’t believe that he’s doing it everytime he is drunk, but he guess the last time he was is not bad. definitely not at all.

 

 

minhyun chuckles at the sight, seeing seongwu getting flustered and embarrassed is really cute. him laughing interrupted what jaehwan was about to say, because he and daniel are shocked how is he not surprised and just laughing about it.

 

 

“actually,” minhyun places one of his arm over seongwu’s shoulder while his other hand is slightly scratching on the back of his head while looking down, trying hard not to smile that wide. he, then, lifts his head to meet the eyes of the men in front of him. “We are now together.”

 

 

“what?!” the two said in unison. they didn’t expect this in the first place because how the hell this seongwu had the courage to confess? and minhyun felt the same way too?

 

 

seongwu lifts up his head to gave them a shy smile before minhyun stole a peck on the younger’s cheek. seongwu laughed before pulling the older boy closer. the two are dumbfounded by their actions because it is really too fast for them, saying ‘okay we are out’ before walking away.

 

 

both of them just shrugged it off, the silence was broken when minhyun spoke. “so now i’m curious about the things you were saying about me when you are drunk.”

 

 

“don’t worry, you’ll get to hear those everyday.” seongwu brushed his thumb over the other’s cheek while smiling sweetly at him. until now he can’t believe that he has the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

 

 

 

🍺 bonus 🍺

 

after minhyun had laid down seongwu on his bed, he chuckled at how cute the other man in front of him when he is drunk. he may look like a child when he is sober, but he look more of a baby when he is sleeping. when he was about to turn his heel, he heard seongwu muttered something. the man was clearly unaware of what he is saying. out of curiosity, minhyun moved forward and bent just for him to hear seongwu’s words clearly.

 

“minhyun-ah… please don’t hate me for drinking too much… i would still have to date you…”

 

minhyun was clearly startled with seongwu’s words. he’s glad that he is sleeping so that he wouldn’t see his ears burning red. he tested if seongwu will answer by trying to reply to his words with a question.

 

“why would you want to date me?”

 

but seongwu did not answer anymore because of how he had fallen into his deep slumber. the next day, it is minhyun who asked about it and it made seongwu want to bang his head on the table. minhyun deserves a proper confession and he can’t believe himself that he confessed in his half-conscious state.

 

either way, seongwu thanked his drunk self.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ✨ if you wanna see how the two of them are doing after this, [pieces that make us whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089397) is now up!!


End file.
